I Reject You
by HINAMOAMUCHAN
Summary: "I reject you." "But.." "I reject your love confession, got it?" -Oneshot -Dedicated to /Len You Shota/-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Kagamine twins. I sure wish I owned them, but sadly, thats not the case. **

* * *

**"_I reject you_." **Rin said in a flat voice.

"B-but.." Len whispered softly, looking at the ground.

"I. Reject. Your. Love. Confession. Got it?" Rin said again.

"...But... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIN-CHAN" Len screamed. He tackled her in a bear hug and they both fell backwards. "Rin-chan is just so... _**CUTE. **_How can I resist that_ adorable_ face of yours?!"._**  
**_

"Get off me you freak! Someone, anyone, help! Len is raping me!" Rin yelled.

This was the average, everyday life of the Kagamine twins. They had been together since they were born and were rather...close to each other. Len had always loved Rin. Always. Always always always. But, as more than the usual brother-sister love. Unfortunately, Rin never felt the same way.

Everyday Len would say "I love you." or "Please go out with me." to her. Everyday he would get rejected. But, that didn't keep him down. No one ever knew how Len could stand being rejected day after day, but hey - I guess that's how he earned the title of "Magical Shota Len".

Shota? Oh right - did I mention the screaming fangirls? Not yet? Oh. There were two fanclubs for the Kagamine twins - one with screaming fangirls (for Len) and the other with screaming fanboys (for Rin).

Anyways - back to the love fluff.

"LEN-KUN WOULD NEVER RAPE YOU~ Unless you wanted me to. I-mean-I-could-rape-you-right-now-if-you-wanted-but-I-guess-it-wouldn't-be-called-rape-then-it-would-be-called- -" Len ranted.

"**Len!**" Rin yelled, "You..."

Len froze and looked at me. Rin had her bangs covering her eyes, trembling.

"What.. what is it Rin? 'You...are so awesome!'"? Len said, trying to sound like his sister.

"Len...You..._PERVERT!_" Rin screamed. She slapped him, got up, and ran away - towards their house.

"Rin! Wait up!" Len said, getting up himself and chasing after her.

"No! Get away from me you giant pervert! Weirdo! Creep!" Rin yelled as she tried to run away from her brother.

They were now running up the steep hill that led to their house. Great. Len was always more athletic than Rin, and he knew that.

Len smiled and starting running faster as Rin slowed down a bit, tired from her sprint to get away from Len. In thirty seconds, Len was already only five feet behind Rin.

At the top of the hill, Len said, "I got you now.." with a smile before tackling his sister again.

"Gaaahh!" Rin yelled as she fell down, again.

"Accept my confession." Len said, holding Rin down my her wrists.

"Never." Rin replied, struggle with his grip. _Dammit. He's stronger than I thought._

"Accept it and I'll let you go." Len said again.

"Like hell I would." Rin said in a disgusted voice. She looked around for any escape route, but there was none. Just then, she had the perfect idea. "W-wait... confess to me again.."

"What?" Len asked, with a confused expression on his face."

"C-confess to me again and I'll answer you.." Rin repeated, blushing.

Seeing this, Len blushed as well and said, "S-sure. Rin.. I love you.".

Rin smiled and kneed him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and brought his hands to his stomach. Rin got up and ran as fast as she could down the hill, towards their house.

"I STILL REJECT YOU!" Rin screamed while running. She burst out laughing when she reached the house and went inside.

Still in pain, Len stayed at the top of the hill. "R...iii...nnnn...", he said, "Even though you kneed me in the stomach and it hurts really badly, I STILL LOVE YOU. BABY COME BACK.". He got up as well and ran down the hill, forever chasing his sister.

"Youngsters these days, so much energy." a senior said on the front porch of the house where Len had tackled Rin.

* * *

**A/N: One-shots aren't really my style, but I wanted to try writing one. 8DD Huge fail, I know. If you don't want this type of crap again, remind me not to watch Ouran High School Host Club while typing while on a sugar rush.**

**I think I got Len's personality from Tamaki... Oh god why - /shoots self/ **

**DEDICATED TO /LEN YOU SHOTA/. Since we both love RinXLen. LURRVVV YOUUUU GIRRRRLLLL. **


End file.
